Shakira
'Shakira '''właśc. Shakira Isabel Mebarak Ripoll (ur. 2 lutego 1977 w Barranquilli) – kolumbijska piosenkarka popowa, autorka tekstów, muzyk, producent muzyczny, tancerka i filantrop, ambasador dobrej woli UNICEF[1]. Życiorys Shakira urodziła się w 1977 w kolumbijskim mieście Barranquilla. Jej imię pochodzi z języka arabskiego (شاكِرة), tłumaczone na język polski oznacza ''Kobietę pełną łaski jak i Wdzięczną (mająca serdeczne uczucia dla swego dobroczyńcy). Swoja pierwszą piosenkę napisała w wieku 8 lat Tus Gafas Oscuras. Od tego czasu pisała i komponowała swoje piosenki. W wieku 10 lat wstąpiła do kościelnego chóru, z którego została jednak usunięta ze względu na zbyt mocny głos. Nie zrezygnowała jednak ze śpiewania, lecz zaczęła występować w programach dla młodszej publiczności[2]. We wczesnych latach '90 zadebiutowała na scenie muzycznej Ameryki Łacińskiej. W szkole rozwinęła swój talent jako tancerka brzucha i piosenkarka, zadziwiając barwą głosu charakterystyczną dla rock and rolla, muzyki libańskiej i latynoskiej. Językiem ojczystym Shakiry jest hiszpański, mówi także płynnie po angielsku, portugalsku i włosku. Dzięki znajomości z Cio Vargaza (pracownika Sony Colombia, który zorganizował jej koncert w Bogocie) podpisała kontrakt z Sony Music Columbia. W 1991 powstał pierwszy album Shakiry zatytułowany Magia. Dwa lata później, wydano album Peligro. Oba albumy sprzedały się w około tysiącu egzemplarzy. W tym czasie Shakira zadebiutowała w kolumbijskiej telenoweli El Oasis, grając w nim główną rolę. W 1995 ukazała się płyta Pies Descalzos, która przyniosła jej rozgłos w Hiszpanii i Ameryce Środkowej. Płytę promował singiel Estoy Aqui. W 1998 Shakira przeprowadziła się do Miami. Kolejną płytę ¿Dónde están los ladrones? promowała piosenka Ciega Sordomuda, która znalazła się na pierwszym miejscu we wszystkich krajach Ameryki Południowejhttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Weryfikowalno%C5%9B%C4%87 potrzebne źródło. Kolejnym przebojem stał się drugi singel Ojos Asi, w którym można było usłyszeć brzmienia charakterystyczne dla Bliskiego Wschodu. W 1999 nagrała koncert MTV Unplugged, za który otrzymała nagrodę Grammy. Następną płytę, tym razem anglojęzyczną Laundry Service Shakira nagrała w 2001 roku. Płyta stała się największym dotychczas sukcesem komercyjnym artystki, a wiele piosenek jak Whenever, Wherever, Underneath your clothes, Objection stało się ogólnoświatowymi przebojami. Dzięki temu sukcesowi Shakira zyskała fanów poza Europą, głównie w Stanach Zjednoczonych, zdominowanych do tej pory przez angielskojęzycznych artystów. Album rozszedł się w 13 mln nakładzie. Kolejne płyty Fijación Oral Vol. 1, oraz anglojęzyczna wersja Oral Fixation Vol. 2 wydane w 2005, potwierdziły sukces kolumbijskiej artystki na muzycznej estradzie. Piosenka Hips Don't Lie została najlepiej sprzedającym się utworem roku. W 2009 Shakira nagrała płytę She Wolf, którą promował singiel o tym samym tytule. Dyskografię wokalistki uzupełniają jeszcze trzy albumy koncertowe – MTV Unplugged, Live & Off The Record oraz Oral Fixation Tour. Wygrała dwie nagrody Grammy, siedem nagród Latin Grammy Awards, dwanaście Billboard Latin Music Awards. Była dwukrotnie nominowana do nagrody Złotego Globu. Shakira jest również najlepiej zarabiającą kolumbijską artystką wszech czasów. Sprzedawszy ponad 60 milionów kopii albumów stworzonych dzięki współpracy z wytwórnią Sony Music, jest drugą, po Glorii Estefan, najpopularniejszą piosenkarką latynoską. W samych Stanach Zjednoczonych sprzedała 9,6 miliona kopii. Shakira jest jedyną artystką pochodzącą z Ameryki Południowej, która zajęła wysokie miejsce na amerykańskiej liście przebojów Billboard Hot 100, australijskiej liście ARIA oraz brytyjskiej liście najlepiej sprzedających się singli. Shakira pracuje również w fundacji charytatywnej działającej na rzecz biednych i potrzebujących dzieci przesiedleńców z powodu wojny domowej w Kolumbii, noszącej nazwę Fundación Pies Descalzos (Fundacja Bose Stopy)[3]. Nazwa fundacji wywodzi się od tytułu jej płyty Pies Descalzos z 1995. Fundacja Shakiry pomaga już 3380 dzieciom w trzech miastach Kolumbii[4]. W 2010 roku nagrała piosenkę "Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)", która została oficjalną piosenką Mistrzostw Świata w RPA. Utwór spotkał się z gorącym przyjęciem, stał się hitem oraz najlepiej sprzedającym się singlem promującym Mistrzostwa Świata w Piłce Nożnej. Angielska wersja piosenki zajmuje trzecie miejsce wśród najczęściej oglądanych teledysków w serwisie YouTube. Jej najnowszym singlem jest piosenka "Empire", zaraz po "Can't Remember to Forget You" promująca album Shakira, którego premiera miała miejsce 13 stycznia 2014. Utwór ten został wydany w dwóch wersjach językowych: angielskiej wraz z Rihanną oraz hiszpańskiej (Nunca Me Acuerdo De Olvidarte). Utwór cieszy się popularnością w Europie, Ameryce jak i zarówno poza tymi kontynentami. Teledysk do Can't Remember to Forget You wywołał wiele kontrowersji, jednak jest jednym z najbardziej cieszących się popularnością wideoklipów na portalu YouTube. Sam utwór zajmuje wysokie pozycji na listach przebojów, często są to pozycje najwyższe. 8 listopada 2011 roku Shakira odsłoniła swoją gwiazdę w Hollywood Walk of Fame. Życie prywatne Spotyka się z hiszpańskim piłkarzem Gerardem Pique. Za pośrednictwem "Facebooka" oraz "Twittera" Shakira i Gerard poinformowali, że zostali rodzicami dnia 22.01.13r. Urodził im się syn, którego nazwali Milan. Ciekawostką jest fakt, że obydwoje (Pique i Shakira) urodzili się 2 lutego (jest między nimi równe 10 lat różnicy). Współpraca z innymi artystami W 2003 r. wraz z Timem Mitchellem Shakira napisała piosenkę „Come Down Love” (Zejdź miłości). Utwór wykorzystano w filmie „Włoska robota”, w którym wystąpili m.in. Charlize Theron i Mark Whalberg; nie pojawił się on jednak na oficjalnej ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu. Na początku 2006 r. wystąpiła w duecie z hiszpańskim piosenkarzem Alejandro Sanzem. Wspólnie nagrali „Te lo Agradezco, Pero No” – piosenkę, którą odnajdziemy na płycie Alejandra El Tren de Los Momentos, oraz „La tortura”. Piosenka święciła triumfy w pierwszej dziesiątce hitów Ameryki Łacińskiej oraz w tamtejszym notowaniu Billboard. Shakira wystąpiła także z Miguelem Bosé, z którym nagrała „Si Tú No Vuelves”. Utwór wydano na albumie Miguela Papito poświęconemu trzydziestoleciu jego kariery. W roku 2007 wraz z Beyoncé nagrała „Beautiful Liar”, wydany jako drugi singiel z płyty Knowles pt. „B’Day”. W kwietniu piosenka pobiła rekord notowania Billboard Hot 100, przeskakując z 93. na 3. miejsce. Utwór był również numerem jeden na liście UK Singles Chart. Piosenka zapewniła Shakirze nominację do Nagród Grammy w kategorii Najlepsza współpraca artystów pop. „Beautiful Liar” jest jednym z utworów Beyoncé, które odniosły największy światowy sukces. Najbardziej popularna była swego czasu w krajach hiszpańskojęzycznych – głównie w Hiszpanii i Argentynie. Według informacji Billboard, Shakira wraz z Lil Wayne'em miała nagrać jedną ze ścieżek na płytę Carlosa Santany z największymi przebojami artysty zatytułowaną Ultimate Santana. Ostatecznie z pomysłu zrezygnowano, a artystów zastąpili Jennifer Lopez i Baby Bash. Shakira zaśpiewała w utworze Annie Lennox „Sing”, który pochodzi z albumu Songs of Mass Destruction. Prócz niej wystąpili także m.in. Madonna, KT Tunstall, Dido, Celine Dion, Joss Stone, Fergie, Anastacia oraz Pink. Na początku 2007 r. wokalistka po raz drugi w swojej karierze wystąpiła w duecie z Wyclefem Jeanem. Wspólnie skomponowali utwór „King and Queen”, który raper umieścił na swoim albumie Carnival Vol. II: Memoirs of an Immigrant. 18 stycznia 2009 r. Kolumbijka wystąpiła na gali Lincoln Memorial „We Are One” dla uczczenia zaprzysiężenia prezydencji Baracka Obamy. Wspólnie z Usherem i Steviem Wonderem wykonała utwór „Higher Ground”. Shakira pojawiała się również na albumie Cantora 1 argentyńskiej piosenkarki muzyki folk Mercedes Sosa, z którą zaśpiewała piosenkę „La Maza”. Wokalistka napisała teksty i współtworzyła muzykę dwóch ścieżek („Hay Amores” i „Despedida”) do filmu „Miłość w czasach zarazy”, opartym na książce kolumbijskiego pisarza Gabriela Garcii Marqueza. Sam Marquez poprosił Shakirę o napisanie tychże utworów. W filmie wykorzystano również piosenkę „Pienso en ti”, pochodzącą z albumu Pies Descalzos. Utwór „Despedida” nominowano w kategorii Najlepszej Oryginalnej Piosenki na 65. gali rozdania Złotych Globów. Nie otrzymała jednak nagrody. Shakira nawiązała współpracę z zespołem z Południowej Afryki Freshlyground, z którym to stworzyła oficjalny hymn Mistrzostw Świata FIFA 2010 – „Waka Waka (This Time For Africa)”. Przewodziła również oficjalnej ceremonii zakończenia mistrzostw 11 lipca 2010 r. W sierpniu tego samego roku nagrała piosenkę „Todos Juntos” (hiszp. Wszyscy razem) z bohaterką kreskówki dla dzieci „Dora poznaje świat”. Weszła ona w skład albumu We did it! Dora’s Greatest Hits, który wydano 17 sierpnia 2010 r. Ścieżka pojawiła się również w specjalnym odcinku zatytułowanym „Dora’s Explorer Girls” mającego swą premierę 7 listopada na kanale Nickelodeon. 8 kwietnia 2011 roku wydano singiel Rabiosa. Shakira nagrała go wraz ze znanym amerykańskim raperem Pitbullem. Singiel dostępny jest w dwóch wersjach językowych: angielskiej i hiszpańskiej. Piosenka otrzymała pozytywne recenzje od większości krytyków muzycznych m.in. takich jak Billboard. Teledysk do utworu został nakręcony pod koniec kwietnia w Barcelonie (Hiszpania). 13 stycznia 2014 roku razem z Rihanną, nagrały utwór pt. "Can't Remember to Forget You". Piosenka w niespełna 3 dni, podbiła ponad 4,5 mln. odtworzeń na YouTube[5]. 30 stycznia 2014 roku opublikowany został teledysk, który w ciągu pierwszego dnia osiągnął ponad 32 mln wyświetleń. Inne projekty W 1994 r. Shakira wystąpiła w kolumbijskiej telenoweli El Oasis, wcielając się w postać Luisy Marii. Innym razem zagrała samą siebie w odcinku „The Bahamas Triangle” w czwartej serii serialu Brzydula Betty. W roku 2010 pojawiła się w jednym z odcinków Czarodziejów z Waverly Place. Gabriel Garcia Marquez we własnej osobie zaproponował piosenkarce rolę w filmie Miłość w czasach zarazy. Kolumbijka podziękowała za propozycję ze względu na obecność nagich scen w filmie. Shakira znana jest przede wszystkim ze swojego charakterystycznego tańca. Jej choreografia opiera się głównie na sztuce tańca brzucha. Często występuje boso. Naukę tańca rozpoczęła w dzieciństwie, zrobiła to, aby przezwyciężyć swoją nieśmiałość. Dzięki intensywnym treningom uzyskała mistrzowską giętkość ciała, którą chętnie prezentuje w swoich teledyskach. Do tej pory pracowała z kilkoma choreografami. Wśród nich znalazła się zdobywczyni wielu nagród, tancerka zespołu Bellydance Superstars – Boženka. Podczas kręcenia teledysku do piosenki „La Tortura” współpracowała także z Jamiem Kingiem, ostatecznie większość ruchów stworzyła całkowicie sama. W 2010 roku została reprezentantką świątecznej akcji producenta katalońskiego wina Cava. Każdego roku firma wybiera jedną znaną osobę, która pojawi się w wyczekiwanej przez Hiszpanów, tradycyjnej świątecznej reklamie TV. Odpowiednio przebrana złożyła widzom życzenia: „Wznieśmy toast za przemijający rok, niech od tej pory słońce świeci mocniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. A wszystko, co najlepsze, dopiero przed nami. Wesołych świąt.” Reklamę zaprezentowała na konferencji prasowej w Barcelonie. 9 grudnia spot zaczęły emitować hiszpańskie stacje telewizyjne. Kolumbijka wspomniała również, iż kwotę, którą dostała od producenta wina – 500 tysięcy euro – przeznaczyła na budowę dwóch szkół w ramach swojej fundacji Pies Descalzos. Współpraca z firmą zaowocowała również nakręceniem promocyjnego video dla fundacji, którego realizacji podjął się przyjaciel i współpracownik Shakiry, Jaume Delaiguana. Filantropia W 1995 roku, Shakira założyła fundację Pies Descalzos (hiszp. Bose stopy). Jest to charytatywna organizacja działająca w Kolumbii, która zapewnia dzieciom z ubogich rodzin dostęp do edukacji i buduje specjalnie przystosowane do tego celu placówki. Pies Descalzos sponsorowana jest przez Shakirę, międzynarodowe organizacje i osoby prywatne. Nazwa fundacji pochodzi od nazwy trzeciego albumu studyjnego, który w 1995 r. wydano pod tym samym tytułem. W trakcie swojej kariery Shakira wystąpiła na licznych koncertach charytatywnych. W 2002 r. zaśpiewała na koncercie Party in the Park zorganizowanym przez Prince’s Trust (fundację z Wielkiej Brytanii, która wspomaga młodych ludzi). Tego samego roku wystąpiła na Divas Live wspierającym Save the Music Foundation telewizji VH1. Trzy lata później wystąpiła w Pałacu Wersalskim, niedaleko Paryża, na koncercie Live 8 wykonując swoje największe hity – „Whenever, Wherever” i „La Tortura”. W lipcu 2007 r. otworzyła w Hamburgu niemiecką sekcję akcji Live Earth. Wykonała wtedy "Don't Bother", "Inevitable", "Día Especial" (z Gustavem Cerati) i "Hips Don't Lie". Piosenkarka wystąpiła również na Clinton Global Initiative, gdzie zaśpiewała "Underneath Your Clothes", "Inevitable" i "Hips Don't Lie". 17 maja 2008 roku Shakira, wraz z dwudziestoma artystami z Ameryki Łacińskiej i Hiszpanii, wystąpiła w Buenos Aires i Mexico City w celu zebrania pieniędzy na swoją akcję America Latina en Accion Solidaria (hiszp. Solidarnościowa akcja krajów Ameryki Łacińskiej). W samym Buenos Aires zebrało się ponad 150 tys. ludzi. Kolumbijka była przeciwna wprowadzeniu statutu SB1070 w Arizonie, powołanego w celu zapobieżenia nielegalnej imigracji. Mówiła, iż kłóci się on z podstawowymi prawami człowieka. Shakira została ambasadorem dobrej woli UNICEF i reprezentantką tejże organizacji. „Shakira – tak jak wszyscy nasi ambasadorowie – została wybrana przez wzgląd na jej pasję, zaangażowanie w kwestie globalne, niesienie pomocy dzieciom oraz jej popularność wśród młodych ludzi na całym świecie. Jesteśmy szczęśliwi mogąc mieć Shakirę w swoim zespole. Jestem przekonana, że stanie na wysokości zadania i pomoże uświadomić młodym ludziom, jak wielki wpływ mają na kształtowanie swojej przyszłości.” – powiedziała prezes UNICEF, Carol Bellamy. W kwietniu 2006 r., ONZ nagrodziło Shakirę za założenie fundacji Pies Descalzos. „Nie zapomnijmy, że kiedy wszystko się skończy, wrócimy do domu, a do tego czasu, w Ameryce Łacińskiej, zdąży umrzeć 960 dzieci.” – powiedziała podczas gali. Rok później, podczas Clinton Global Initiative, ujawniła, że od hiszpańskiego rządu dostała 40 milionów dolarów przeznaczonych na pomoc dla ofiar katastrof naturalnych. Ponadto, 5 milionów przeznaczono czterem krajom Ameryki Łacińskiej, aby sfinansować edukację i pomoc zdrowotną. W 2007 roku fundacja ALAS zebrała 200 milionów dolarów od samych tylko filantropów – Carlosa Slima (najbogatszego obywatela Meksyku) i Howarda Buffeta (syna amerykańskiego inwestora, Warrena Buffeta). W grudniu tego samego roku Shakira odwiedziła Bangladesz, aby wesprzeć ofiary Cyklonu Sidr. Spędziła tam trzy dni, odwiedzając poszkodowanych, nadzorując stan szkół wybudowanych przez UNICEF, które dotknęła katastrofa i uczestnicząc w rozdawaniu paczek i ciepłej odzieży dla najbardziej potrzebujących. Jak sama stwierdziła, w wiosce Mirzapur z wybudowanych placówek niewiele pozostało, ale wciąż są one w stanie zapewnić dzieciom potrzebne schronienie. „Jestem przekonana bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, że to edukacja jest kluczem do rozwiązania większości problemów, z którymi borykają się dzieci w krajach takich jak mój, oraz w krajach rozwijających się, takich jak Bangladesz. To klucz to lepszego i bezpieczniejszego świata.”, powiedziała. W kwietniu 2008 roku Shakira odgrywała rolę honorowej rzeczniczki akcji Action Week. Wydarzenie sponsoruje organizacja Global Campaign for Education, podnosząca świadomość potrzeby edukacji. Promując ruch, Kolumbijka przeprowadziła rozmowy m.in. z brytyjskim ex-premierem Gordonem Brownem i prezesem Banku Światowego, Robertem Zoellickiem. W poprzednim roku akcję prowadziła Angelina Jolie. Hiszpańskie wydanie magazynu People w styczniu 2009 roku ogłosiło Shakirę Filantropką Roku. Tytuł nadano jej podczas rozdania nagród "Las Estrellas del Año" (hiszp. Gwiazdy Roku). Magazyn OK! umieścił piosenkarkę na 48. miejscu na liście 50 Najhojniejszych Celebrytów. OK! donosi, że każdego roku Shakira przeznacza na charytatywne cele około 55 tys. dolarów. Świętując swoje 32. urodziny, piosenkarka dokonała oficjalnego otwarcia szkoły w jej rodzinnym mieście, Barranquilli. Budowę placówki sfinansowała sama, wydając na ten cel 6 milionów dolarów. W grudniu 2007 roku zarząd Uniwersytetu w Oksfordzie zaprosił piosenkarkę do udzielenia mowy na temat pracy z dziećmi i edukacji. Wybrana przez elitarne zgromadzenie Oxford Union, dołączyła do grona takich znakomitości jak Albert Einstein, Matka Teresa, czy Dalajlama XIV. Podczas mowy Shakira powiedziała: „Nasza misja niesienia pokoju na świecie objawiła się poprzez wysłanie 30 tys. nauczycieli do Afganistanu, a nie 30 tys. żołnierzy. W 2010 roku edukacja świata stała się ważniejsza od jego zdominowania przez siły zbrojne. Chciałabym, aby w taki właśnie sposób młodzi ludzie żyjący w 2060 roku postrzegali nasze czyny.” W marcu 2010 r. Międzynarodowa Organizacja Pracy (agenda ONZ) obdarowała Shakirę medalem za bycie „przykładem dla młodych ludzi, ambasadorką edukacji na odpowiednim poziomie i społecznej sprawiedliwości.” Pod koniec roku, podczas występu na gali MTV Europe Music Awards, otrzymała nagrodę Free Your Mind (ang. Uwolnij Umysł) za cykliczne działania zmierzające do podnoszenia poziomu edukacji na całym świecie. W lutym 2010 roku fundacje klubu FC Barcelona oraz Pies Descalzos otrzymały oficjalną zgodę na edukowanie dzieci poprzez sport. W kwietniu 2011 roku, kolumbijska artystka przyleciała do stolicy Haiti dotkniętego trzęsieniem ziemi zobaczyć się z dziećmi, które podczas katastrofy straciły swoje domy. Zapewniła, że jej fundacja szuka odpowiedniego terenu, na którym powstanie szkoła dla potrzebujących dzieci. Antonio de la Rua i Gerard Piqué W 2000 roku rozpoczął się trwający ponad dziesięć lat nieformalny związek Shakiry z synem argentyńskiego prezydenta – Antoniem de la Rua. W jednym z wywiadów w 2009 r., Shakira określiła swój związek z Antoniem jako małżeństwo, lecz dodała jeszcze, że nie potrzebują do tego żadnych papierów, tym samym ucinając spekulacje na temat jej przyszłego małżeństwa i potwierdzając swoje wcześniejsze słowa, że nigdy nie zamierza wyjść za mąż. 10 stycznia 2011 r. Shakira poinformowała na swojej stronie internetowej, że wraz z Antoniem zdecydowali się na "separację". Shakira określiła to jako wspólną decyzję na odejście od ich romantycznych relacji na czas nieokreślony. Shakira i de la Rua postanowili poświęcić ten czas na swój indywidualny rozwój. Mimo rozejścia się pary, de la Rua ma dalej pełnić rolę partnera Shakiry w sprawach biznesowych. Obecnie piosenkarka związana jest (również nieformalnie) z młodszym o dziesięć lat środkowym obrońcą FC Barcelony – Gerardem Piqué. Swój związek potwierdziła przez portale społecznościowe Facebook i Twitter, gdzie umieściła ich wspólne zdjęcie wraz z opisem – Prezentuję Wam moje słoneczko. Ucięło to trwające od kilku tygodni spekulacje tabloidów na temat ich związku. W trakcie koncertu w Barcelonie, Shakira wyszła na scenę razem z zawodnikami FC Barcelona, wśród których był Piqué. 22 stycznia 2013 roku w Barcelonie Shakira urodziła ich pierwsze dziecko, syna Milana. Inne Prywatnie Shakira interesuje się historią świata i często stara się zapoznać z historią i językiem kraju, który odwiedza. W trakcie występów Oral Fixation Tour na Wschodnim Wybrzeżu zabrała ze sobą profesora Uniwersytetu Kolumbii, by uczyć się historii obu Ameryk. W trakcie innej trasy towarzyszył jej nauczyciel języka włoskiego, gdyż Shakira pragnęła nauczyć się śpiewać w tym języku. Po zakończeniu trasy Oral Fixation Shakira, wraz końcem lata 2007 r., została studentką Historii Cywilizacji Zachodu na Uniwersytecie Kalifornijskim w Los Angeles[6]. Chcąc uniknąć rozgłosu, studiowała pod swoim drugim imieniem i nazwiskiem Isabel Mebarak. Kuzynką Shakiry jest modelka i Miss Columbii z 2005/2006 r. Valerie Domínguez. Muzyka Shakira znana jest z tego, że w jej muzyce pojawiają się różnorakie wpływy – m.in. folk, lecz głównym nurtem pozostaje pop i rock. W wywiadzie dla magazynu Rolling Stone powiedziała: Myślę, że moja muzyka stanowi fuzję wielu różnych elementów. Od zawsze eksperymentowałam. Dlatego nie próbuję się ograniczać, szufladkować w jakąś kategorię lub... być architektem swojego własnego więzienia. Jej wczesne hiszpańskojęzyczne albumy Pies Descalzos i ¿Dónde estan los ladrones? – są mieszanką muzyki ludowej, jak i latynoskiego rocka. Jej kolejne krążki są bardziej pop-rockowe i pop-latynoskie. Przedostatni album She Wolf bardziej przypomina brzmieniem muzykę electropop i muzykę taneczną. Natomiast album Sale El Sol, który na chwilę obecną zamyka dyskografię piosenkarki, jest powrotem do korzeni – zawiera ballady takie jak – Lo Que Más i Antes de las Seis, piosenki rockowe – Tu Boca czy Devoción oraz taneczne piosenki latynoskie jak Loca. Wpływy innych muzyków i nurtów muzycznych Shakira w wielu wywiadach podkreślała, że wychowała się słuchając orientalnej muzyki, której wpływy są dostrzegalne w jej wcześniejszych piosenkach. Również jej arabskie pochodzenie miało znaczny wpływ na przełomową piosenkę Ojos Asi, która stała się światowym hitem. W jednym z wywiadów dla Portuguese TV powiedziała: „Wiele z moich ruchów wywodzi się z arabskiej kultury.” Pytana o nadrzędnych współpracowników tworzenia swojego stylu Shakira przytacza imiona swoich rodziców. Muzyczne dzieciństwo Shakiry wypełniała również rockandrollowa muzyka jej ulubieńców – Led Zeppelin, The Beatles, Nirvany, The Police czy U2. Na podium, na liście osób, które miały na nią największy wpływ, stawia Johna Lennona. Inne rockowe kapele takie jak The Rolling Stones, AC/DC, The Who, The Pretenders, Red Hot Chili Peppers, The Cure, Tom Petty, Depeche Mode, The Clash i Ramones także wywarły duży wpływ na wokalistkę, co daje się zauważyć w wielu jej prominentnych utworach. W jednym z niedawnych wywiadów Shakira wyznała, że w jej opinii perfekcyjnymi piosenkami są "Imagine" Johna Lennona oraz "No Woman, No Cry" Boba Marleya. Często w trakcie trwania swoich tras koncertowych Shakira gra utwory innych wokalistów. Między innymi na Tour of the Moongose wokalistka wykonuje utwór "Back in Black" zespołu AC/DC, jak i również piosenkę "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" grupy Aerosmith. W trakcie trwającej obecnie trasy koncertowej „The Sun Comes Out”, Shakira wykonuje piosenkę heavymetalowego zespołu Metallica, "Nothing Else Matters" w wersji orientalnej. Piosenkarce zdarzyło się też zaśpiewać "Always In My Mind" Elvisa Presleya i VH1 Divas Live. Muzyka z rejonów Andów również miała istotny wpływ na piosenkarkę. Została wykorzystana w instrumentalnej wersji hitu "Whenever, Wherever" oraz w piosence jej marzeń „La despedida”. Shakira wykonała też dwie dobroczynne piosenki dla Haiti "I'll Stand By You", The Pretenders, i "Sólo le pido a Dios" Leona Gieco. Kolumbijka jest fanką Gustavo Ceratiego i Carlosa Santany. Ciekawostki, rekordy i osiągnięcia *Mając na swoim koncie ponad 60 milionów sprzedanych płyt na całym świecie, Shakira uważana jest przez wytwórnię Sony za najlepiej sprzedającą się kolumbijską artystkę wszech czasów. *Według Nielsen Broadcast Data Systems, Hips Don't Lie była najczęściej graną popową piosenką w historii amerykańskiego radia w ciągu jednego tygodnia. Zagrano ją 9,637 razy. *Kolejnym sukcesem Hips Don't Lie było zdobycie po raz pierwszy w historii muzyki dwóch pierwszych miejsc na czołowych listach przebojów – Top 40 Mainstream i Latin Chart w ciągu jednego tygodnia. *''La Tortura'' pobiła ten rekord w notowaniu Billboard's Hot Latin Tracks, zajmując nieprzerwanie pierwsze miejsce przez 25 tygodni. Rekord ten dalej nie został pobity. *Serwis Yahoo uznał piosenkę „Hips Don't Lie” za najlepiej sprzedający się singiel ostatniej dekady. *Magazyn Forbes uplasował Shakirę na czwartym miejscu wśród najlepiej zarabiających piosenkarek w roku 2008. Wyprzedziły ją tylko Madonna, Barbra Streisand oraz Céline Dion. *W 2010 roku piosenki Shakiry były pobierane częściej, niż jakakolwiek piątka innych latynoskich muzyków razem wziętych, a singiel „She Wolf” zdobył Top 10 Latino Downloads. *Dodatkowo Shakira jako jedyna artystka z Ameryki Południowej osiągnęła pierwsze miejsce na U.S. Billboard Hot 100, Australian ARIA Chart i UK Singles Chart. *Shakira miała zostać odznaczona hollywoodzką gwiazdą na chodniku Walk of Fame. Odrzuciła propozycję tłumacząc, że nie chce być kojarzona jako filmowa gwiazda Hollywoodu. *W 2010 roku „Waka Waka” Shakiry zajęła piąte miejsce w rankingu najczęściej oglądanych teledysków z 404 118 932 wyświetleniami. Shakira stała się również sensacją serwisu YouTube, gdyż jako trzecia osoba na świecie po Lady Gadze i Justinie Bieberze osiągnęła ponad miliard wyświetleń na stronie. Sama „Waka Waka” zdobyła w tamtym roku ponad 250 mln wyświetleń. *Shakira w 2010 roku wypuściła na rynek wyprodukowany przez siebie zapach "S by Shakira": "Chciałam znaleźć sposób, aby wyrazić uczucie pełnego szczęścia poprzez zapach". Kolejny zapach z tej serii "S by Shakira Eau Florale" wprowadzono w czerwcu 2011 roku[7]. Shakira w Polsce Shakira przyleciała do Polski 16 maja 2011 roku z koncertu w Niemczech. Pierwszy polski koncert Shakiry odbył się 17 maja 2011 roku w łódzkiej Atlas Arenie. Trwał około dwóch godzin. Shakira zaśpiewała największe i najbardziej znane przeboje ze wszystkich swoich płyt, promując głównie albumy She Wolf i Sale el Sol. Swoją trzydniową wizytę zakończyła 19 maja 2011 roku, udając się na Białoruś, gdzie jeszcze tego samego dnia zagrała koncert w Mińsku. W czerwcu 2012 roku ponownie pojawiła się w Polsce, w związku z meczami reprezentacji Hiszpanii na UEFA Euro 2012, gdzie jej partner Gerard Piqué występował na pozycji środkowego obrońcy. Dyskografia : Osobny artykuł: Dyskografia Shakiry. *1991: Magia *1993: Peligro *1996: Pies Descalzos *1998: ¿Dónde están los ladrones? *2001: Laundry Service *2005: Fijación Oral Vol. 1 i Oral Fixation Vol. 2 *2009: She Wolf *2010: Sale el Sol *2014: Shakira. Filmografia *''El Oasis'' (1996) jako Luisa Maria *''Brzydula Betty'' (2009) jako ona sama, gościnnie – 1 odcinek (sezon 4, odcinek 8) *''Czarodzieje z Waverly Place'' (2010) jako ona sama, gościnnie – 1 odcinek (sezon 3, odcinek 12)[8] Trasy koncertowe *1996–1997: Tour Pies Descalzos *2000: Tour Anfibio *2002–2003: Tour of the Mongoose *2006–2007: Oral Fixation Tour *2010–2011: The Sun Comes Out World Tour Nagrody i wyróżnienia Kategoria:Gwiazdy Kategoria:Piosenkarki Kategoria:Kolumbijskie Gwiazdy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1977 Kategoria:Urodzeni w lutym